


Free time

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, getting caught, request fic, vivid imaginations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War-cries requested a Michael fic with "self love" </p><p>Becca is really dull in bed, and Alex's actual voice is what finishes his little fantasy.</p><p>Edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free time

**Author's Note:**

> I havent gotten the chance to write anything since I moved into my dorm at college, but its 3 am and I had some free time to write a little drabble. I gotta stay active in the fandom or I'll screech.  
> I edited it

Ever since vowing to protect and train the Chosen One, his other duties as an assistant advisor for Lord Riesen, guarding the city from Gabriel's angels and consulting the neutrals into joining the side for Vega, Michael hadn't gotten any free time. What time wasn't spent doing the first four, was spent dealing with David Whele sniffing in his sex life for blackmail. Which meant cutting back on his affairs. And no sex was a huge cut on the only thing that kept him from lashing out and breaking Whele's neck each time his grating voice echoed in the angel's ears.

So this very rare, very _precious_ free time Michael had was the best time for a personal break. One where he was glad to land in the open window of his perch, shucking his coat off as he walked in. He tossed the leather on his bed and worked on untucking his shirt as he strolled to the bathroom. Clothes easily fell to the floor, a mental promise about picking them up later was put in place while he set to work on turning the water to his bathtub on and plugging it.

He watched absent minded as the water filled. Once it got full enough, he shut the hot water off and stepped in. It was the closest thing to Heaven he's felt in a long time, just to be able to sit down and let the water soak into his tired skin. A minute of letting the steam hit his face passed before he decided to add lavender oil to the water and slather the remaining in his hand, tinging both a faint purple that did wonders to work the knots out on his back. Flying around in harsh winds wasn't exactly gentle on your body.

But more importantly was the fact it was peaceful enough to let his hand slide down his chest, right between his legs. His eyes slipped shut while a smirk crossed on his lips. Vivid images of his harem popped into mind, each of his five girls' bodies and how they smelled flashing across his closed eyelids. His hand coated with the oil and water helped to slick it, gliding easily down and up his shaft. His hips arched into his touch, a little moan passing from his mouth.

Emily, Gloria, Hannah, Veronica, and of course, Becca. Their bodies glistened in the moonlight coming from the open windows, the soft breeze going unnoticed as their breathy moans echo and he claws his pleasure from them, each girl content and happy to entertain themselves with another while he lavishes one at a time. He would take his time on Becca, favoring her over the other four, after all the girls were her idea when she realized he was easily bored, Michael just happened to love it.

By now the water was cool, doing nothing to stop the sweat on his brow while he worked himself in the ways he liked best, paying special attention to the head of his cock and heavy balls. The building in his abdomen ached, thigh muscle quivering while he ran his free hand through his hair and squeezed himself. His imagination kept him plenty company, creeping him to his climax. He was too distracted with himself to notice the elevator ding in the bedroom.

It wasn't until the voice of his charge called out to him, his voice laced with confusion, that Michael gasped. He spilled out into his hand and in the water the second Alex finished saying "Michael." His toes curled, eyes popping open while he tilted his head back and moaned, picturing Alex under him in place of his girls. How his skin burning red would contrast with the blue of his tattoos. God, it was better than the first string of fantasies.

But it left a distressing feeling when he came back from his high. When he started to shuffle to clean up, he stiffened at the sight of Alex at the doorway, praying to God if He was still around, that he didn't make any indication to the blond that he just finished jerking off to him.

"Uh— sorry the door, it was open— If this is a bad time I can go?" Michael slumped back and covered his eyes in an irritated fashion, actually hiding the way his face was flushed from his little exorcise.

"Go downstairs and wait for me there." Alex scurried out, leaving Michael in peace to clean up. He never could catch a break, could he?


End file.
